deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostface
Ghostface is the main villain of the Scream movie franchise, calling people to tell them that he will kill their loved ones if his conditions are not met or them as his next victim. There is usually two murderers, and every time they die, two new people take their place. The 1st one were the protagonist's "dead" boyfriend, who died when he was shot in the head and his buddy who died from electrocution after a TV was dropped on his head in the girl's own house after they took her father hostage after the murder of the school principal, a cute couple and the protagonist's best friend. The 2nd Ghostface was the 1st serial killer's mother and the main character's best friend who died from multiple shots from guns after they killed a young man, his best friend, a girl throwing a party, someone stalling him on the phone, one of the guys tracking him, the main character's colleague and two police officers. Battle vs Sweeney Todd (Burtonverse) (By MilitaryBrat) Prologue (Alternate Woodsboro where Billy and Stu got away with murder (literally)) It is a cold stormy night in Woodsboro. Billy Loomis and his partner in crime Stu Macher are planning there next move. "Alright Billy, who should we kill next? We've gotten rid of Sydney. So what's our next move?" "I think we're done for right now. We did what we set out to do and will need to move on with our lives." "Yeah, your probably right. I need to go get a haircut at the new place in town. Getting kind of shaggy if you know what I mean." "Isn't that that one place with the creepy guy with the skunk hair?" "That's the place. See you tomorrow." Meanwhile at the new barber shop in town, Mr. Todd is cleaning up the mess his last victim, a hemophiliac made. "Blasted man. If a man is an object then this one was a fountain." Suddenly he hears the door opening and sees Stu. "I'd like a haircut if you don't mind." Mr Todd sees this oppurtunity as the town he recently arrived in has just been the site of a string of murders. He sits Stu down in the chair and proceeds to slice his throat after cutting his hair. Mr. Todd then puts Stu's body in the dumpster and cleans up his work station. Billy falls asleep on his couch waiting for Stu to get back. Figuring he went back home he doesn't worry about him until the morning. On the local news channel, Gale's replacement talks about finding Stu's body. "The body of a local teen was found in the river outside town. The body has been identified as Stu Macher, a senior at Woodsboro High School. Police think he is yet another victim of the Ghostface killer." "Stu............" Billy says while trying not to cry. But he realizes something. The barber probably did it. For the first time in a month, Billy puts his Ghostface costume on again and goes to exact his revenge on Sweeney Todd. Battle Mr. Todd is cleaning up his latest kill a week after Stu's death. It was an old wino who needed a shave. Only instead of shaving him he killed the old wino. Suddenly he hears the doors opening. The wind whining and the rain splattering against his windows made for a lovely sound. He looks to his door and sees Billy Loomis in his Ghostface costume. A hunting knife held firmly at his side clearly demonstrated what he came here to do. "Hello my good sir, I take it you're that killer everybody's been talking about?" With a changed voice thanks to an electric voice changer, Billy was now Ghostface. Ghostface now said to Mr. Todd "You killed my friend Stu. Now you will die." "You mean the kid with the shaggy hair? Yes I killed him what of it?" "He was my best friend. And now you shall die." "Yes yes, I heard you the first time." With this Ghostface lunged at Mr. Todd who delivered a punch to the face with great efficiency. Ghostface tried to stab with his hunting knife, Mr. Todd then pulled out his twin straight razors and sliced through the mask and cut Ghostface's cheek. Ghostface then tackled Mr. Todd out the window and they fell onto the river bank. Mr. Todd has lost his razors and Ghostface's knife is stuck in the mud.Ghostface starts punching Mr. Todd and bloodying his face. Right before delivering a punch that would knock him unconcious, he finds a straight razor and slices Ghostface's artery in his leg. This surprises Ghostface who tries to stop the bleeding. Mr. Todd then beats him a few times. This, along with the blood loss weakens Ghostface to where he is on his knees. Mr. Todd then takes his razor, and first he takes the mask off and voice changer that is attached to his mouth. He then slices Billy's throat from jugular to carotid artery, effectively killing him. WINNER: Sweeney Todd Expert's Opinion Sweeney Todd was the victor because of his intelligence and inconspicuous nature, making it hard for Ghostface to even figure out who his opponent was. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Michael Myers (By Lasifer) No battle written WINNER: MICHAEL MYERS Expert's Opinion Ghostface is fast and sneaky but nevertheless, mortal. Michael (being as powerful as he is) took any blows Ghostface inflicted on him and once Michael went on the offensive, he swiftly slashed away ghostface. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alex DeLarge (by Battlefan237) Ghostface killers: Droogs: Billy doesn't know how he ends up like this: his head is hurting as if a hammer keeps bashing it from inside, and blood comes out of his arm. He peeps out of the holes on his mask, scanning around the ground that lies the dead bodies of Stu and two teenagers---one of them is still holding his cane tightly. According to their plans, he should have been murdering their pre-determined targets--a teenage girl named Nancy Cates, but not fighting these annoying street hooligans. 'Well, the plan worked well at the beginning...' Billy fell into memory, just like those who's about to leave this wicked world. He led his killer party to the apartment where they would complete their plan at exactly 10:30 pm. However, their plan was stopped by a group of teenagers. They witnessed how those teens broke into Nancy's house by breaking the glass door . One of those who seemed to be their leader, was even whistling the tune of 'Singing in the rain' as they marched back. Billy suggested giving up the whole thing , but his friend John, who was deeply outraged, pulled down his mask and snuck to those teens. The teens, who probably had got drunk, were haunting around the yard. One of them was out of the group, and went behind the tree where John had been hiding. John cut the teen in the back . The teen screamed, and drew the attention of other droogs. Alex Delarge jumped and chuckled while approaching the tree. John was in a bad position. He tried to escape from the back, but got trapped in a corridor that was blocked by piles of bricks. He turned and saw the tree droogs. He exerted himself to attack Alex, but Alex kicked him in the chest and made him fall back. Then, he jumped up and hit John with the cane. With a continuing series of attack, Alex pulled out the dagger as soon as John managed to get up, and pierced it into his neck . One of the droogs, named Georgie, walked pass the position where Billy's mother had been hiding while the droogs were marching through the doorway. Billy's mom quickly let out the hunting knife and slashed Georgie in the back throat. However, what Billy's mom didn't realize was that Dim was just standing a few steps ahead of Georgie . Dim swung back his cane and directly hurt Billy's mother. Then, Dim lift up a chair and threw it at her, causing her to fall out of the living room. Her body whacked and crashed onto the marble foundation of the door step, her head bashed to the brick foundation and bleed out . 'Mom!' Billy , whose anger had finally been stimulated, led Stu to the broken door. Well, Billy couldn't exactly tell out what happened next, but all he can remember is that Stu attacked the leading teen from an unexpected position, but received a smash in the head. At that time, he was busying fighting with the other teen at the other side of the room. It was a tough battle, Billy's arm was hurt by a broken glass bottle,but Billy succeeded in killing the teen after sliced one of his arms that was holding the cane and slashed him in the chest . Stu did hurt Alex on the shoulder, but that didn't stop Alex from piercing the dagger right between the two eyes holes on the mask . Billy dashed to Alex , holding his hunting knife. Alex, who had lost his dagger, just defended by using the cane. Fear and anger gave Billy the strength to ignore the pain brought by the cane. He pushed his way out and cut Alex right across the chest. 'Aahhhh!'Alex screamed as blood came out . Billy, whose arm had been wounded by the cane, kneeled down and fell back . Pains and despair spread across his body as the sound of police cars appear. Billy woke up in a hospital two days after the fight. A woman who dressed like a doctor looked right into his eyes .'Young man, you're awake know,' she said in a kind and easy voice,' So you're about to receive your treatment.' 'What treatment?'Billy raised his eyebrows and asked with a curious and strange look. 'Well, we just need to show you some films.' The woman replied, and made a graceful smile out of politeness. Expert's Opinion While the droogs share the ability of fighting and close attacks, the Ghostface killers' killer instinct and super stealth ensured their victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors